fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Skarlet Black
Skarlet Black- alternatively known as "Scarlet Robe"- is the descendant of the famous Archon, William Black. Her power rivals that of her former mentor, Weaver, and she is recognized for her might in defeating Balverines. Appearance Youth :In her youth, Skarlet was absolutely stunning- for she caught the attention of many. Even when she was wounded immensely, her beauty astonished Brom. Not only had she been renowned for her powers in combat, but Skarlet had also been famous for her immense gorgeousness. :Skarlet had shoulder-length ginger hair, which, she frequently kept behind her face- with the exception of her parted-at-the-center bangs- through a brown headband. The headband contained a blue orb in the middle, which serves as a minor decoration. She had slightly pointed ears, which had most of Skarlet's hair tucked behind. She also had narrow sky-blue eyes, and while she had flawless pale skin, Skarlet was idolized by many for her lack of scars considering how much combat she had faced. :Her frame was completely slender, since Skarlet did not wish to gain weight, for the sake of maintaining swiftness. Due to the fact that she faced many foes, and in doing so, required speed, Skarlet was excessively cautious about her waistline. She was significantly tall- taller than most people she met, but not quite as tall as the Balverines she faced. Personality Youth :In her adolescence, Skarlet is excessively impulsive. She is not afraid to insult anybody that she finds to be of a lesser being than herself, which tends to lead her into an immense amount of given trouble. Although she frequently locks away from anybody else, not wanting to appear weak in any sort of manner, Skarlet, more-often-than-not, discovers that she does want to open herself up, but she is too terrified to do so. She had already lost her family, and despite her dreams of making one of her own, Skarlet continues to fear for the worst. Hero Skills & Abilities :Skarlet succeeds greatly in terms of her mastery of the three Hero skills. However, in combat, she almost always turns to Strength. Skarlet absolutely dislikes using Will, unless she is in a tough pinch, due to the fact that it requires focus in order to carry out- something the fiery woman lacks enough of. However, she does rely on some balance of dexterity in order to dodge the enemy's potential attacks. Her main weapon is an axe. History Legendary Dilemma :Skarlet is first seen at the brink of death, trailing upon a hill once fit for a meadow to grow upon. She is stated to be a "cheater" of death, significantly when she is first witnessed holding onto her immensely-wounded shoulder, which was pouring out the majority of her blood flow. Skarlet thinks about how the Balverines had cleverly defeated her, and acknowledges the very fact that she desperately needs first aid. Even though, as an individual, she typically refuses help, Skarlet knows that her Guild Seal power has depleted completely, and leaves her helpless- despite the fact she could die from blood loss. :Suddenly, an unknown man seeks her out, and before Skarlet could finish thinking about her former mentor's words regarding her impulsiveness, she blacks out. Relationships Love Interests Brom Smith :Coming Soon Family Robin Smith :Coming Soon Theresa Smith :Coming Soon Notable Weaver Edward :Coming Soon Enemies Jack of Blades :Coming Soon